¡No vuelvo a comer chocolate!
by amudoki
Summary: Para todos los que leyeron "Hoy no debería haberme levantado" Aquí tenéis la continuación. Tsuna y Kyoya llevan un mes viviendo juntos, pero Kyoya se comporta extraño últimamente, ¿Qué estará tramando el moreno?


Hi~ aquí traigo la continuación de "Hoy no debería haberme levantado" Espero que lo disfrutéis~

**Advertencias:** LEMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON~ y otra sorpresita que no diré u os arruinaría el fic xD

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenecen a la grandiosa Akira Amano, si no, este capitulo estaba incluido en el anime si o si xD

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi y Hibari Kyoya llevaban desde la secundaria saliendo pero solo unos pocos meses viviendo juntos. Esta es una historia de su primer mes viviendo juntos.

Tsuna llevaba un mes viviendo con su novio y ya se había acostumbrado bastante a su nueva vida, Por las mañanas se levantaba, se duchaba, preparaba el desayuno, despertaba a Kyoya, desayunaban y partían respectivamente al trabajo y universidad. Al llegar la tarde volvía a casa, ordenaba el salón y el dormitorio, se acostaba en el sofá y se ponía a ver la televisión o a jugar videojuegos. Por último, al llegar la noche, preparaba la cena, recibía a Kyoya con un tierno beso, cenaban, hablaban un rato, se acostaban, hacían el amor y así vuelta a empezar a la mañana. Esa era la rutina de Tsuna.

Muchos decían que como llevar una vida de casado pero a Tsuna, eso ya le cansaba , y de eso se daba cuenta Kyoya. Por que, ¿de algo tiene que servir estar tantos años juntos ,no? Y Kyoya pensaba hacer la vida de su lindo castaño no fuese tan monótona. No todos los días, no, eso le era imposible, pero de vez en cuando hacer algo fuera de la rutina es algo bueno ¿no creen?

Tsuna se encontraba acostado en el sofá viendo un programa sobre animales cuando se dio cuenta de la hora que era. Quedaba poco para que Kyoya llegase y tenía que tener lista la cena. La gente que conocía a este castaño y sabía de su relación con el moreno, al paso del tiempo, habían descubierto que el ojimiel tenia todas las aptitudes para ser una perfecta ama de casa.

Cocinaba, limpiaba, hacía la colada, era torpemente lindo, era bueno con los niños pequeños (en esto se incluía que el era un doncel), amable y aun que esto solo lo sabía Kyoya, bueno en la cama. Una pareja envidiable.

Bueno, a lo que íbamos, se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina. Sacó los ingredientes que utilizaría en la cena de esa noche y comenzó a trocear las verduras. Mientras hacia esto pensaba lo extraño que había estado el moreno durante toda la semana. Le había hecho preguntas extrañísimas como por ejemplo "si estuvieses perdido en medio de un bosque y lo único que tuvieses para alimentarte fuese batido de vainilla o chocolate ¿qué elegirías?" o "si te pidiese que hicieses algo extraño y bastante inusual en mi pero que al final tu sería el beneficiado ¿lo harías?". Se había pasado toda la semana haciendo le ese tipo de preguntas y esto le preocupaba bastante al castaño ya que siempre que empezaba así acababa en una extraña situación.

Terminó de hacer la cena y se dirigió al sofá a seguir viendo el programa hasta que Kyoya llegase. Tocaron el timbre y Tsuna fue a abrirla encontrándose tras la puerta a un moreno, alto, de ojos grises y piel blanca que llevaba puesto un traje negro con una camisa morada.

El castaño llevaba muchos años conociendo al moreno pero aún seguía quitando le el aliento cada vez que lo veía en traje. Le sentaba genial y lo hacía ver demasiado sexy. Tsuna recuperó el sentido y le dio la bienvenida.

-Bienvenido de vuelta Kyoya.-Decía un castaño de ojos miel que traía puesto una camisa blanca y unos vaqueros pegados junto con un delantal de cocina. Estaba descalzo así que esto lo hacia ver bastante más bajito que el moreno.

Tsuna le sonrió dulcemente y le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios. No se acostumbraba a decir "bienvenido de vuelta" o "ya estoy en casa" junto con el beso de bienvenida o despedida. Se le hacía demasiado vergonzoso y esto lo notaba Kyoya ya que siempre que el castaño lo hacía apartaba la mirada y se sonrojaba.

-Ya estoy de vuelta.-Contestó el moreno sonriendole de lado al ojimiel haciendo que aumentara el sonrojo de este.-¡Ah! Casi se me olvida. Tsuna, esto es para ti.-Le dio una bolsa que tenia un paquete dentro.

El castaño lo abrió impaciente ya que quería saber que había dentro. Era demasiado curioso siempre que había regalos de por medio. Sacó del paquete una cajita con lo que parecían bombones.

-¡Bombones!-Exclamó el castaño entusiasmado ya que a el le encantaba el chocolate.

-Tsuna no te equivoques. No son bombones.-Le contesto el moreno mirando a la cajita y después al castaño.-Es chocolate pero no son bombones.

-¿Eh? Entonces ¿qué son?-Preguntaba confundido el ojimiel. Eso eran indudablemente bombones pero Kyoya decía que no lo eran. Entonces ¿qué eran?

-Es jabón. Son pastillas de jabón. Cuando llenes la bañera echas una de esas pastillas en el agua y esperas cinco minutos hasta que se disuelva por completo.-Explicaba el moreno a un sorprendido Tsuna.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó incrédulo.

-Si. Las traje por que las vi y recordé que a ti te encanta el chocolate.-Decía "inocentemente" mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

-¡Gracias!-Decía Tsuna encantado con la idea de bañarse en chocolate. Le dio un abrazo y un beso al moreno en modo de agradecimiento y después salió rumbo a la cocina para emplatar la cena. Kyoya se quedó unos momentos viendo como su pareja se iba hacia la cocina. Cuando el otro entro en la cocina este sonrió maliciosamente.

-"Esta será una noche divertida".-Pensaba mientras se dirigía a la habitación para cambiarse y ponerse cómodo.

La mesa ya estaba preparada y el castaño se estaba quitando el delantal para irse a sentar a la mesa. El moreno salió de la habitación ya cambiado con unos pantalones negros pegados y una camiseta del mismo color. Cenaron tranquilamente mientras hablaban y se preguntaba como les había ido el día.

Hasta ahí ese había sido un día normal en la vida de Tsuna como los que llevaba teniendo desde que había empezado a vivir con Kyoya. Eso era lo que pensaba el castaño hasta que el moreno le hizo una pregunta que lo descolocó.

-Tsuna ¿te quieres bañar conmigo hoy?-Vale, esa pregunta había pillado a Tsuna con la guardia baja lo que hizo que se atragantara con el agua.-Digo, para probar las pastillas.

-¿¡Eh!? Pero...-No pudo terminar de hablar ya que el moreno lo cortó.

-Bueno pues esta decidido. Hoy nos bañamos juntos.-Sentencio el moreno dejando al pobre ojimiel sin opción a que pudiera negarse ya que tenía miedo de ser mordido hasta la muerte. El castaño ya no le tenía ese miedo irracional al moreno pero tampoco era buena idea contradecirlo cuando decía algo tan seguro.

Tsuna terminó de comer antes y se dirigió al baño a llenar la bañera con agua caliente mientras Kyoya terminaba de cenar. Cuando estuvo llena echó la pastilla de jabón y fue al salón a avisar a su pareja que ya estaba el baño listo.

Recogió los platos de la cena y al pasar los cinco minutos fue al baño para encontrarse que Kyoya ya se estaba desvistiendo. Echó una mirada a la bañera y se le iluminaron los ojos. El agua de la bañera parecía batido de chocolate. Se desvistió rápidamente ante la mirada divertida del moreno que lo miraba como si estuviese viendo a un niño pequeño.

-Tsuna ten cuidado a ver si te vas a escurrir.-Dicho y echo. El castaño pisó un charquito de agua y calló al suelo pegándose un culetazo.

-¡Ay!-Se quejaba el menor mientras se acariciaba el trasero. Aquella imagen era demasiado tentadora. Tsuna estaba a cuatro patas con los ojos lloroso mientras se acariciaba el trasero. Kyoya tragó saliva intentando contenerse.

-" Todavía no es el momento de atacar".-Se decía a si mismo el mayor intentando aguantarse las ganas de cogerse al castaño ahí mismo.-Te lo dije, no deberías haber corrido.-Decía mientras agarraba del brazo al castaño y lo ponía en pie. Este solo bajó la cabeza y se sonrojó.

No importaba cuantas veces habían dormido juntos siempre, y cuando digo siempre es siempre, se avergonzaba al ver a Kyoya desnudo.

El moreno era lo que cualquiera definiría por un dios griego. Su pecho bien definido con sus abdominales marcados, esos brazos y piernas fuertes, esa piel blanca, ese pelo moreno, esa cara perfecta y ese miembro...bueno mejor lo dejamos ahí ya que todos se lo pueden imaginar. En definitiva, era un ser realmente hermoso y eso no pasaba desapercibido de nadie.

Por su parte a Kyoya le encantaba ver a su pequeño ojimiel desnudo. No se le veía particularmente fuerte pero tampoco se le veía débil, estaba delgado y le daba un aspecto frágil, tenia le piel ligeramente dorada que hacía contraste con su pelo castaño y sus ojos miel además de su rostro ligeramente infantil y afeminado junto con sus grandes ojos lo hacían una belleza que era fácilmente confundido con una chica.

Se quedaron examinándose entre ellos unos minutos. Uno con una mirada de aprobación y lujuria, y el otro con una mirada avergonzada.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te hiciste daño?-Preguntaba para asegurarse de que no le hubiese pasado nada.

-E...Estoy bien...-Decía aun sonrojado. Nadie en su situación podría acostumbrarse nunca a ver al moreno así. Conforme pasaban los años se hacía más y más guapo.

-Bien, pues si estas bien vamos a ducharnos y después a la bañera.-El moreno arrastro a el castaño hasta la ducha y lo mojó de pies a cabeza. Después el hizo lo mismo y se metieron en la bañera.

Esta no era exageradamente grande, era lo suficiente para que cogiesen dos personas y nos estuviesen muy apretujadas. Kyoya entro primero y a continuación Tsuna que fue obligado por el moreno a sentarse entre sus piernas.

-¡Wow! ¡Realmente parece batido de chocolate! Aun que es un poco espeso.-Comentaba entusiasmado el castaño mientras juntaba las manos y cogía un poco del espeso líquido para llevarse lo cerca de la nariz y olerlo.-Mmm...Me dan ganas de comermelo.-Decía el castaño mientras soltaba el liquido de sus manos.

-Y puedes...-El moreno cogió un poco del líquido con su boca y se le paso al castaño a través de un apasionado beso. Esto pillo con la guardia baja a Tsuna que ante ese beso lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue quedarse quieto y tragar el líquido.-Es comestible.-Kyoya reía un poco por lo bajo al ver que el menor no había podido responder y que ahora se encontraba dándole la espalda con toda la cara roja. ¿Que como lo sabia? Pues lo sabía porque tenia rojas hasta las orejas.-¿Esta rico?-Preguntaba el moreno susurrando al oído del menor provocándole un estremecimiento. Este solo asintió intentando controlar los escalofríos que tenía al notar el aliento del moreno en su oreja y cuello.

El ojimiel que no aguantaba más aquella situación intento salir de la bañera. Se puso en pié con todo su cuerpo cubierto de chocolate dando le una imagen apetitósamente sexy. Kyoya al ver eso no se aguantó más. Agarró al castaño del brazo volviendo lo a meter en la bañera y abrazando lo desde atrás consiguiendo aprisionarlo.

-¿A dónde ibas?-Preguntaba el moreno con un tono de voz serio.

-¿Eh? Ah...Etto...Es que e...el agua esta mu...muy caliente y...y ya no aguantaba m...más.-Tartamudeaba al notar que su excusa no era convincente. La verdad es que el castaño intuía que si seguían en ese plan terminarían haciendo cosas indebidas.

-No esta tan caliente, además, hemos entrado hace cinco minutos.-Con eso Kyoya dejo claro que no lo iba a dejar salir.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que estuvieron en silencio disfrutando del agua caliente y del olor a chocolate. Tsuna empezaba a relajarse entre los grandes brazos del moreno cuando notó que su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse mas de lo normal, su corazón se aceleraba y su respiración comenzaba a convertirse en jadeos.

El castaño no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo único que sabía era que se estaba excitando y mucho. Kyoya, que había notado la situación de su pareja, sonrió complacido. Como si todo estuviese saliendo como el había planeado.

-Así que ya empezó a hacerte efecto...Perfecto.-Decía en un tono de satisfacción que hizo estremecerse al ojimiel.

-E...¿Efecto?-Preguntaba en un susurro intentando contener los jadeos.-Q...¿Qué qu...quieres de...decir?-No podía dejar de jadear y cada vez se sentía más y más caliente.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! ¿No te lo dije?-Preguntó el moreno con voz dramática y burlona. El castaño negó con la cabeza y el moreno soltó una risita por lo bajo. Tsuna se veía demasiado lindo con todo el cuerpo cubierto de chocolate, entre sus piernas, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios entreabiertos implorando un beso.-La verdad es que este jabón contiene afrodisíaco.-Decía tan tranquilo como si del tiempo estuviese hablando.

El ojimiel abrió sus ojos a más no poder. Era por eso que el mayor había estado toda la semana extraño. Había estado planeando que eso ocurriese desde el principio.

Tsuna se sentía engañado el moreno lo había planeado todo y el había cumplido todas sus expectativas. ¿Tan predecible era? Hizo un puchero de disconformidad y apartó la vista mirando hacia la pared de enfrente. Kyoya volvió a reír. Había ocasiones en las que el castaño era muy infantil pero esto no le importaba ya que era parte del encanto del castaño.

El mayor agarró al menor por la cintura, lo acercó más a él y comenzó a repartir besos por el cuello de este sacando le suspiros. El moreno mordió levemente el lóbulo de la oreja del castaño y después lo lamió haciendo gemir al ojimiel.

-Tsuna...No te enfades.-Dijo sensualmente y le beso el cuello dejando le un chupetón.-No es tan malo, además, mira...-El moreno movió su cintura apretando su erección contra la parte baja de la espalda del castaño.-Yo estoy igual...que tú.-Decía mientras movía mano y agarraba la erección del menor. El ojimiel se sonrojó furiosamente al notar el gran bulto en la parte baja de su espalda.

-"¿A él también le ha afectado el afrodisíaco?"-Se preguntaba internamente el castaño.-Kyoya...¿A ti también...-No le dio tiempo a terminar la pregunta por que en el momento en que se giró para mirar a los ojos este capturó su boca en un ardiente beso.

El moreno lamia los labios del castaño pidiendo paso a su boca y este ni corto ni perezoso la abría gustosamente. Eso se sentía demasiado bien como para pararse a pensar. La mente del ojimiel estaba en blanco y se dejaba hacer por el moreno. Kyoya empezó a masturbar el miembro del menor con un va y ven lento que iba acelerando cada vez más.

Por su parte el castaño gemía sin parar. El afrodisíaco hacía que sintiese el doble de lo que normal sentía y además le nublaba los sentidos haciendo que hiciese cosas que normalmente estaría demasiado avergonzado para hacer.

Tsuna se dio la vuelta y se sentó sobre Kyoya quedando frente a frente. El castaño beso al moreno y comenzó a mover las caderas haciendo que sus miembros se frotaran. De primeras el moreno se quedó sorprendido de las acciones de su, normalmente vergonzoso, castaño pero después se dejo hacer gustoso. Pocas serían las veces en las que vería a su linda pareja tan atrevido.

El menor gemía y el mayor aprovecho para introducir uno de sus dedos en la entrada del menor. Este inicialmente se sobresalto ante la intrusión pero poco después volvió a mover las caderas para seguir frotando sus miembros.

Kyoya movía su dedo para ensanchar la entrada y cuando su dedo entraba y salia con libertad, introdujo el segundo. El menor estaba tan excitado que apenas notaba un leve dolor al notar los dedos entrar y así, sin notarlo, ya tenia tres dedos en su entrada que lo hacían gemir sin ninguna restricción.

-Mnn...Ah...Kyoya...ah...Deja eso...Vamos...Nhg...¡Rápido!-El vergonzoso castaño que se sonrojaba y era incapaz de pedir por más había desaparecido. En ese momento había un sexy y atrevido castaño que no se cortaba ni un pelo.

-"Debería haber echo esto antes".-Pensaba el moreno a la vez que posicionaba su miembro en la entrada del menor.

-Nhg...¡AH!...-Tsuna gimió fuerte al notar el miembro de Kyoya entrar de una sola estocada. El mayor espero unos momentos a que el menor se acostumbrara y poco después comenzó a moverse en el interior de este dando suaves envestidas que se iban intensificando por momentos.-Mnn...Ah...Kyoya...Nhg...-El ojimiel se abrazó al moreno mientras botaba al ritmo de las envestidas y lo besaba, irrumpiendo la boca en su con su lengua.

Al mayor le excitaba de sobremanera aquel castaño atrevido.

-"Podría acostumbrarme a esto".-Pensaba mientras aceleraba brutalmente el ritmo al verse a punto de culminar. Finalmente Kyoya se corrió en el interior de Tsuna a la vez que este se corría en el pecho de ambos.-Tsuna...Te amo...-Decía mientras le basaba suavemente.

El castaño se acurrucó unos momentos y espero a que el moreno sacara su miembro del interior de este, pero no lo hizo.

-Etto...Kyoya...¿Podrías sacarlo?-Preguntaba el ojimiel mirando confundido al moreno.

-No.-Dijo secamente y a continuación se levantó teniendo al castaño en brazos y su miembro en el interior de este y lo llevó hasta la habitación.-¿Quién te dijo que habíamos terminado?-Preguntó mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

-"¡NO VUELVO A COMER CHOCOLATE!"-Pensaba Tsuna mientras era llevado a su habitación. Sabía lo que le esperaba y que si Kyoya era generalmente muy activo en la cama ahora con el afrodisiaco tenia por seguro que le costaría un par de días poder volverse a sentar bien.-" Creo que se me olvida algo...Bueno da igual, ya lo recordare".-Pensaba despreocupado.

Lo que Tsuna no sabía es que ese olvido le iba a costar caro.

/EXTRA/

Había pasado dos meses desde esa noche loca. Como había predicho se paso casi dos días a dolorido sin poder sentarse correctamente. Extrañamente durante dos semanas desde esa noche había estado comiendo el doble de lo que normalmente comía y también se le antojaba con frecuencia comer nata con nueces y caramelo. No le pareció algo extraño por lo que no se lo dijo a Kyoya por que pensó que eran efectos secundarios de el afrodisíaco.

Tras esas dos primeras semanas le ocurría lo contrario. Tenía ganas de comer pero cada vez que olía la comida le daban ganas de devolver y eso hacía que la mayoría del tiempo se lo pasase en el baño pero seguía sin decirse lo al moreno ya que pensó que sería un virus de estomago. Por su parte el moreno veía como su castaño se ponía más y más bello.

-"Estará usando un nuevo jabón corporal".-Pensaba el moreno quitando le importancia al asunto.

También notó que había temporadas en las que comía mucho y otras en las que casi no comía así que pensó, al igual que su pareja, que sería un virus estomacal. Eran una pareja de descuidados. Tsuna se encontraba acostado en el sofá con nauseas y mareos cuando recordó algo.

-¡Oh Dios mio!-Grito el castaño incorporando se rápidamente del sofá solo para conseguir que un mareo lo volviese a tumbar.-¡Urg!-Se levanto lentamente para evitar un nuevo mareo. Se vistió, salió de casa y fue a coger el coche directo al hospital más cercano.-"Por favor...¡POR FAVOR! ¡Qué solo sean imaginaciones mías!"-Rogaba mentalmente mientras preguntaba a la recepcionista por la zona de maternidad.

Cuando fue su turno entró y le contó sus síntomas al médico que solo lo escuchaba y asentía de vez en cuando. Después para estar seguros le hicieron unas pruebas y lo mandaron a la sala de espera hasta que los resultados saliesen. Al cabo de media hora lo llamaron.

-Sr. Sawada Tsunayoshi.-Decía una enfermera de unos treinta y tantos años con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.-Pase a la sala cinco.-Entro en la habitación y se encontró con el mismo médico que lo atendió antes. Le entrego al castaño unos papeles y este los leyó rápidamente.

-"Ya recuerdo que fue lo que se me olvido esa noche..."-Pensaba mientras empezaba a ponerse pálido.-"¡LOS MALDITOS CONDONES!".

-Enhorabuena señor, va a ser Mamá, esta de dos meses.-Le confirmaba el médico con una gran sonrisa. Tsuna solo atinó a desmayarse asustando a todos en la sala.

Durante el rato que estuvo inconsciente los del hospital llamaron a Kyoya para decirle que su pareja se había desmayado. Este pidió permiso (amenazó con morder hasta la muerte a Kusakabe si no le dejaba salir de la reunión) y fue corriendo al hospital.

-¡Tsuna! ¿Qué te pasó?-Pregunto el moreno preocupado al ver a su castaño recostado en la cama del hospital. El ojimiel se quedó unos minutos mirando lo indeciso como si quisiese decirle algo pero no se atreviese.-¿Qué te pasó?-Reiteró el mayor preocupado temiendo se lo peor.

-Etto...Pues veras...-Se quedó un momento callado examinando la cara de su pareja y después le dedicó la sonrisa más bella que el moreno había visto nunca.-Estoy embarazado.-Dijo alegre el castaño.

Al principio la noticia lo había dejado en shock pero después se sitio muy feliz. Kyoya, al igual que Tsuna al principio quedo shockeado pero después se abalanzó para abrazar al ojimiel y besarlo.

-¡Te amo! Me has echo el hombre mas feliz.-Decía dulcemente mientras lo volvía a besar.

Sawada Tsunayoshi y Hibari Kyoya llevaban desde la secundaria saliendo pero solo unos pocos meses viviendo juntos. Esta es una historia de una noche loca que convirtió a una familia de dos personas en una de tres.

FIN

* * *

Eso fue todo~ pronto subiré la conti de lo que pasa en el embarazo! Espero que os haya gustado! (A mi me encantó escribirlo ^O^)

Espero vuestros reviews plis! (si no no subo la contiiii ¬¬)

Besos n3n


End file.
